


What Did Hyunggu Teach You?

by hyucklaugh



Series: From the members to Jinhongseok [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hongseok's pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Inspired by that time in Prism Chile when Jinho said he's hungry.





	What Did Hyunggu Teach You?

**Author's Note:**

> I write it immediately after that moment *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it!

"I'm hungry~ Please give me some food!"  
  
Hongseok thinks his heart just dropped to his stomach and do some somersault and backflip and what else.  
  
What, how, why did Jinho-hyung let out such a cute voice like that? It’s illegal he should be arrested for that. And wait, what did he say again?

He’s hungry? Hongseok is ready to bolt out from here to get Jinho _anything _he wanted. Even if he has to cross the world for it.

Sounds silly, but he would literally do anything for Jinho. If Jinho asked him to jump off a bridge he would do that without an ounce of hesitation (not that he would asked him, but still). That’s how _whipped _he is for Jinho.  
  
Thankfully Hongseok could recover immediately and snapped out of his wandering thoughts in time. Now what should be the right response for this? He choose to pretend to open his buttons, as if _offering_ himself, with flustered Jinho already in mind. Oh he really _loves _making his favorite hyung getting as red as tomato. He’s so proud of himself.  
  
But he’s really not prepared for what's come next.  
  
Instead of getting flustered like Hongseok has smugly predicted, Jinho just walks closer and pretending to eat from the direction of Hongseok's abs. Hongseok thinks his brain just got an electric shock or something. This little guy is surely will be the death of him. Hongseok is not sure if he can hold himself longer if Jinho continues this act.

Now he’s the one who ended up being flustered beyond belief. He laughed awkwardly to cover it up. Now how can he concentrate to finish the concert without being distracted?  
  
God please help him.

\--

  
** *After concert***

  
"Hyung! Why did you do that?" He knows he's whinning, but not that he cared anyway.  
  
Hongseok stopped Jinho in the hallway leading to the changing room and drags him to the nearest corridor, hidden from prying eyes of other people.  
  
"Do what exactly?" Jinho asked innocently, but Hongseok knew better. He saw the mischievous looks in Jinho's eyes. This hyung really!  
  
Hongseok narrowed his eyes at the smaller man in front of him. "I know you know what I mean! I was really surprised, I thought I just had a mini heart attack up there,"  
  
Jinho just chuckled at that. "Well, Hyunggu has done it before, _everyone else _has done it before, so what was so wrong with me wanting to see it too?"  
  
If it's a scene from comic book, maybe this will be the part where Hongseok's jaw just fall and touch the ground.He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

Who is this person in front of him and what has he done to the real Jinho?  
  
But before he could say anything more Jinho already started to walk away.  
  
"And also, it's not like I haven't seen it before," he said while winking to the flustered Hongseok. If not for the redness of Jinho's ears that's visible in the dim light of the corridor, Hongseok would have believed that Jinho is switching bodies with Hyunggu, what's with that boldness and all.

Sure, he loves Hyunggu, he _really _do. But if he intends to keep his heart alive, maybe he should really consider separating Jinho from Hyunggu. Who knows what else he taught Jinho during their hang out time together. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Oh, and we were really well feed last night didn't we?


End file.
